Geronimo
Geronimo (ジェロニモ) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. The Ultimate Muscle dub renamed him Beatlebomb, with his origin being changed from an American Indian to a British man and his voice was based on Ringo Starr. This was one of the most harshly criticized changes Ultimate Muscle made. About *Classification: Human→ Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Cherokee Reservations, Oklahoma *Age: 17, 19 (Throne Arc), 53 (Nisei) *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 830,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Apache War Cry, Tomahawk Chop, Wood Cutter Hand *Tag Teams: New Machineguns (Terryman), Tegatana'rs (Brocken Jr.) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 166, Anime Episode 71 Geronimo is a young Native American of the Cherokee tribe who was born a regular human. His eyes are partially hidden behind his forelock and he has brown skin. As a boy his life was saved by a Choujin (later revealed to be the God of the Superman Road) and from then on he yearned to become a Choujin. Because of this he hides that fact that he is human and takes part in the battle against the Devil Knights. During the Five Story Ring battles, he shows that his exceeds that of a Choujin by defeating Sunshine in a tremendous victory. Afterwards he passes the trial of the and becomes a true Choujin, later participating in the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament and the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. He is usually seen carrying a tomahawk and a hunting knife with him, but he hardly ever uses them. Nisei character Chaos appears to look up to him, as they are both humans fighting alongside Choujin. He refers to himself in the first person as and ends most of his sentences with . Also, he refers to the other Idol Choujins as . In the anime, he speaks with a Tōhoku accent. Voice actors *Shiozawa Kaneto in Kinnikuman *Kanna Nobutoshi in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Ohba Mahito in Kinnikuman Nisei, Kinnikuman Generations games, and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix games *Yamazaki Takumi in Kinnikuman Pachislot *Eric Stuart in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Juan Doe in Ultimate Muscle (Spanish Dub) Techniques ; : An ancient Apache secret technique, Geronimo screams at such a great volume it produces a powerful shockwave that attacks the opponent. It is said to be powerful enough to break an entire mountain. : In the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne anime, it's name is changed to . :*' ' :: A stronger version of the Apache War Cry. Used to destroy the Jikan Choujin's "Legend" Destroying Bell. ; : Geronimo brings both hands together and strikes his opponent with a chop. The name "Tomahawk Chop" is also used to refer to Geronimo's basic chops. In the anime he uses one hand. ; : Geronimo holds both arms up and spins around violently, creating a small whirlwind that attacks the opponent. In the anime he uses one arm. ; : Used against The Omegaman. A Flying Chop powerful enough to chop down a tree. ; : Used in the video games Kinnikuman Generations and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max. ; : A tag technique with Terryman. Geronimo jumps onto Terry's shoulders and they both hold all of their arms up to one side. They then throw their arms down to the other side, causing Ashuraman's "Hell's Tornado" to turn around and attack him instead. ; : A tag technique with Brocken Jr.. As Geronimo performs his Tomhawk Chop, Brocken performs the Red Rain of Berlin. Their hands come together and become englufed in a flame as they strike the opponent. ;Flying Body Press ;Body Slam ;Guillotine Leg Drop ;Headbutt ;Jumping Back Drop ;Flying Elbow Drop Story Prehistory Geronimo was born a regular human. He and his sister were orphaned at a young age, later being taken in by . One day, when he was young, he was out with his little sister when suddenly a giant boulder came rolling down a hill towards them. At the last second, a Choujin came out of nowhere and stopped the boulder. Mirrored later in the series when he stands over two children to stop a rockslide from crushing them. This moved Geronimo to want to one day be a Choujin. He spent the next few years training vigorously and when the Choujins of the world gathered to decide the new guardian of the Golden and Silver Masks, Geronimo posed as a Choujin and went as well. Golden Mask Arc Shortly after his arrival, a mysterious force (Akuma Shogun) begins draining the power of all the Seigi Choujin, forcing the Silver Mask to place them inside life-containment bubbles. After Kinnikuman’s fight with Sneagator, Geronimo breakes out of his bubble fully healed. When Wolfman sacrifices his lifeforce so Kinnikuman can live again, he asks Geronimo to cut off his danbatsushiki as a symbol of his friendship for Kinnikuman. He would later go with Terry, Robin, and the others into Warsman’s unconscious body and competed in the Five Story Ring matches against Sunshine. At one point, he skewered the mat with his tomahawks so that Terry (in the ring below) could grab hold of something during Ashuraman’s Ashura Buster. In his fight with Sunshine, he started off hitting Sunshine with a fury of Tomahawk Chops. But Sunshine then started using his Sand Hell techniques on Geronimo. Geronimo thought he had put an end to it when he chopped Sunshine in half, but instead he found himself trapped inside Sunshine. After forcing his way out of the behemoth, Sunshine began using his most brutal Sand Hell techniques. At one point he even suplexed him in his hell's arch form. Being severely injured after having his gut stabbed by Sunshine’s Hell’s Pyramid technique caused Terryman to realize that Geronimo was a regular human. Geronimo kept fighting though, and eventually grabbed Sunshines chest and removed the key that controls his Sand Hell techniques. As the key hit the canvas, Sunshine grabbed his head and screamed, causing Geronimo to realize that Sunshine’s weakness was loud noises. He used his trademark Apache War Cry to reduce Sunshine to dust. But before he could finish his heart stopped. He remembered the bravery of the Choujin who saved him and his sister and then stuck his hand in his chest and massaged his heart. He then finished off Sunshine with the Apache War Cry. After this, Akuma Shogun made his appearance. Geronimo tried to attack him, but was thrown out of the ring and fell five stories. After Shogun and Ashuraman made their escape, the Five Story Ring began to collapse. Geronimo then got beneath it and held it up so that the others could escape. Fortunately, he was flushed out by Warsman’s tears. Near dying, the others tried to each sacrifice a bit of their Choujin Power for him, but unfortunately his human body wouldn't accept it. During Kinnikuman’s fight with Shogun, Shogun used his godly powers to bring the other weakened Seigi Choujins (Harabote, Canadianman, Specialman, etc.) out of their balls and underneath ring, forcing them to hold it up or be crushed. Near the end of the match, Geronimo’s spirit showed up and helped them hold it up. After the ordeal was over, Geronimo was revived by the Perfect Mask. Dream Tag Tournament Though he had been revived, Geronimo’s soul was dead. Terry believed that the only way to revive his soul was for him to become a Choujin. So he went to Geronimo’s tribe and asked the Chief Cheyenne about it. The chief asked the Human God for help, and the Human God put Geronimo’s soul on a journey to God of the Superman Road. Along the way, he had to save the younger version of himself and his sister and kill an evil version of the chief, who was going to kill them with a tomhawk. When he completed the journey and met the God of the Superman Road, whom he learns is the Choujin that saved him and his little sister, he was granted the Choujin power he had longed for for so long. Like the other Seigi Choujins, Geronimo’s Friendship Power was stolen by Ashuraman and Sunshine, so for the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament he teamed up with Terryman to form the . In the first round they went up against Ashuraman and Sunshine themselves. Though he was a lot stronger now, Geronimo still had trouble with Sunshine. He tried to remove the key again, but instead had his right arm crushed by Sunshine’s Cursed Roller. As Terry fought alone, he started to take advice from Kinnikuman and slowly he regained his Friendship Power. Seeing how well Kinnikuman and Terryman worked together even when not teammates made Geronimo feel guilty for their upcoming loss (as he was the main reason Terry didn’t pair with Kinnikuman). After awhile, Geronimo’s head has pierced by Ashuraman’s Improved Ashura Buster. Terryman then decided to forfeit the fight, but the Stray Devil Choujins wouldn’t let them leave that easily. Before anything serious could happen, Kinnikuman Great (secretly Prince Kamehame) had made his way in and began to escort Terry and Geronimo out. But Great and Geronimo were then kicked through the window and the Devil Choujins went after Terry. Hanging on for dear life, Great wanted to jump back in and save Terry, but he would’ve had to let go of Geronimo. Geronimo told him to just let go and he reluctantly agreed. Kinnikuman caught Geronimo before he hit the ground, regaining Geronimo’s friendship as well. Geronimo would later help Dr. Bombay repair Kinnikuman's severed arm. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne After the tournament, Geronimo took off on his own and eventually won the Hawaiian Championship Belt from Jesse Maivia. He then made his way to Osaka to compete in the final round of the Survivor Match. On his way there, he runs into an injured Warsman (who had been jumped by Mammothman). He takes Warsman to a hospital and agrees to take his place in the finals. Geronimo went up against The Omegaman. Almost immediately, Omegaman got Geronimo in his deadly Omega Catastrophe Drop technique. But seconds before he hit the ground, a shadowy figure blew the ashes of Kinniku Ataru’s Muscle Prophecy page into the ring, causing Ataru’s spirit to catch Geronimo’s head and act as a cushion. As the fight continued, Geronimo realised that the figure was Neptuneman. Having drained all of his strength performing his Apache War Cry and Wood Cutter Hand techniques, Geronimo is open to another Omega Catastrophe Drop. Neptuneman (posing as The Samurai) tries to use Ataru’s ashes again, but Geronimo kicks them away. He says that he wishes to defeat the technique himself, but in actuality he was worried that Neptuneman would be noticed by the Choujin Enma and be hunted down for the rest of his life. Because of this sacrifice, Geronimo is defeated. After the match, Super Phoenix burns Geronimo’s Muscle Prophecy page, causing him to disappear like Ataru had. During Kinnikuman's fight with Super Phoenix, when it looked like Super Phoenix would win and take the throne, the souls of Geronimo, Robin Mask, Neptuneman, and Ataru (all of whom had their pages burned) help Kinnikuman regain his stolen Kajiba no Kuso Djikara and win the fight. The four of them were later revived by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. ]] Kinnikuman Nisei Geronimo witnesses the legendary match between Kinnikuman and Terryman and later attends Kinnikuman and Bibinba's wedding. 8 years after the Survivor Match, Geronimo serves as Kinnikuman's second during his fight with BUKI Boy (this only happens in the 2006 revised version of Muscle Returns. In the original 1996 version Meat serves as Kinnikuman's second). In Kinnikuman Nisei he is defeated during the Akugyo Choujin invasion and becomes an instructor at the Hercules Factory and acted as the official during the Graduation Matches. He has no known offspring. He later comes to Japan in order to watch the Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection. In the current storyline, history has been rewritten as the Time Choujin have gone back in time to the Dream Choujin Tag Arc conclusion. They almost kill Robin Mask, but he is saved at the last minute by the New Generation. Like the other Legends, Geronimo doesn't trust the New Generation and even attacks Seiuchin with his Apache War Cry. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, he serves alongside Brocken Jr. as Kinnikuman and Terryman's second. Before the final first round match, a Reserve Match is announced, with Geronimo and Brocken teaming up as the (named so by Terry after the fact that they both have powerful handblade attacks). Their opponent is the Five Disasters, Lightning and Thunder (the Time Choujin). They are both reminded of their most traumatic experiences by Thunder's "Legend" Destroying Bell and Brocken is soon knocked out for the majority of the fight. Geronimo is outnumbered and easily dominated by the Five Disasters until the souls of Barrierfreeman and Ilioukhine support him, gaining his trust. He then unleashes a fury of attacks and destroys the "Legend" Destroying Bell with his new Apache Death Scream. In the end, however, he and Brocken are defeated by the Prelude to Justice Crumbling (Brocken is also made a victim of the Death Watch Branding). Career Information Profile *Family: Unnamed Sister, Chief Cheyenne (foster father) *Favorite Food: Inari Zushi *Blood Type: O *Theme Song: " " by Masatake Ohkura *Submitted by: Suzuki of Yokohama Championships *Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight (5th) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (8th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (16th Place) Titles *Team Kinnikuman: Center Guard (Finals) *Hercules Factory Instructor Nicknames * * * * (Terryman only) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Sunshine (Apache War Cry) *X Akuma Shogun (Spinning Double Arm Suplex) *O Superman Road God (Tomahawk Chop) *O Jesse Maivia (Japanese Leg Roll) *X The Omegaman (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *X Dead Signal (???) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : New Machineguns (Terryman) *X Stray Devil Choujins (Forfeit) : Tegatana'rs (Brocken Jr.) *X Five Disasters (Prelude to Justice Crumbling) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Hydra Indy (Tomahawk Strike) *Δ The Ninjaman (Apache War Cry) (Tag Match with Terryman) *O Senshi Choujin (Apache War Cry) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Idol Choujin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Characters from America Category:Male characters Category:Hercules Factory Instructors